The gaming industry has experienced a tremendous increase in popularity over the last few decades. Excitement is generally derived from the expectation of potential future winnings based on the movements of the underlying event of the wager. Concurrently, in the financial market a different group of participants engage in allocating money based on the likelihood of some future event. Such participants (or investors) may purchase commodities (e.g. common stock through a trading exchange) in hopes that their purchases will appreciate with time. When the investor elects to close or sell his position, a profit may be obtained in cases where the underlying asset has grown in value.
Investors are also given the opportunity in today's trading markets to purchase equities that track a particular type of stock, sector, or exchange. For example, an investor may take a position in a stock that tracks the performance of semiconductors, cyclicals, or small-cap stocks (e.g. the Russell 2000). In another example, investors are given the opportunity to purchase a stock that tracks the performance the NASDAQ exchange (e.g. stock ticker symbol ‘QQQ’). Gains or losses in the NASDAQ are, therefore, reflected by the tracking stock.
Investors may use any number of theories in order to develop a hypothesis for taking a position in such stocks. For example, because the NASDAQ is heavily weighted toward technology, an investor who feels that the technology sector is due for a rally may opt to take a position in the tracking stock of the NASDAQ. Other investors may use a technical analysis (considering factors such as momentum, volume, and performance graphs) to determine whether or not such an investment would produce a profit. Still other investors may use interest rates, bond prices, or any other appropriate factor as a basis for making such determinations. Alternatively, some investors may simply allocate capital based on pure guesswork and hunches.
Accordingly, such a forum offers the opportunity for great speculation amongst participants, as any number of factors and theories may be implemented in an attempt to predict the future performance of an underlying asset.